And God turned his back on the Slytherins
by wonderwall05
Summary: ‘ Perhaps if it had been a Gryffindor the sky would have opened up drenching everything in torrents of rain He thought. It seemed even God turned his back on the Slytherins.


And God turned his back on the Slytherins

The day dawned like any other; nothing about the rising sun indicated that something horrible had happened. There was no was no sign that a life had ended. But, then again it was only a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy thought harshly. Glaring at the sky above him, ' Perhaps if it had been a Gryffindor the sky would have opened up drenching everything in torrents of rain' He thought. It seemed even God turned his back on the Slytherins.

"_Those bloody Gryffindors get everything." Draco seethed glaring at the back of Potter's head._

_" I sense jealously Draco." A voice teased. _

_" Me jealous of a Gryffindor." He scoffed._

_" Oh yes I forgot you're only jealous of me." The voice joked._

He wasn't supposed to feel like this. He was supposed to be cold and impassive. He knew there would be deaths, yes he knew, they all knew. He just never thought it would hit this close to home, he never thought he would care. No he didn't care, his heart was ripping in two, he didn't care, his heart was dying. This went beyond caring, no one should feel this.

At that moment he knew that students were waking up, gossiping about the Slytherin that had died, probably laughing as well. Breakfast would start and everyone's eyes would be directed at his house. His house that wasn't allowed to cry, to show emotion, because Slytherins didn't feel, it wasn't supposed to matter to them that one of their own died. He wanted to cry, to tear at someone anyone, to blame someone for his friend's death. He wanted to scream and curse. Draco didn't think he could deal with seeing those grinning Gryffindors faces it was all too much.

His limbs felt heavy with grief and he knew his face showed his sleepless night.

"_Come on Draco pick up those feet! We'll never beat the Gryff's this way!"_

_" Oh bugger off." Draco yelled._

_" Always knew I was the stronger one."_

_" Whatever." He said moodily._

_" You can do it come on." The voice was serious and encouraging this time._

His sadness was etched on his face and he worked hard to school it into an impassive mask. He wanted it to be easy letting go. He stood up and gravity seemed too much, and he wanted to lie down and curl up in a ball, he wanted to weep but he couldn't. It wasn't allowed. He let his feet carry him up the sloping lawn still fresh with dew and through the massive doors. He walked down to the dungeons slowly feeling like he was walking into despair.

When he entered the common room it was silent even though the whole house was gathered there. They had their masks on and so did he. He met eyes with Theodore Nott before looking away. They had their masks yes, but their eyes couldn't lie. He walked towards the fireplace and his breath caught as he saw what they were gathered around, a small shrine stood before the dead fire. It was small but touching, and it threatened to break his mask. There was a picture of him, one of the few where someone had caught him smiling, he looked happy as he reached out of view through the side of the picture and dragged someone to him. Draco froze; he was looking at himself as the two mock fought in the picture before he was caught in a headlock. He looked away hurriedly, there were flowers underneath the picture and small trinkets, he recognized his friend's lucky ring, one he said his mother had given to him before she died. Draco was hit harshly by a memory.

_" You playing with mummy's ring again Blaise?" Draco teased waiting for his friends reply._

_" Yes, is that a problem?" Blaise asked seriously._

_" Mate…" Draco started to say._

_" Don't worry. I just miss her sometimes, you know?" He asked and Draco wished he could sympathize with him. " I want you to have it."_

_" What?" _

_" You know when we go down bravely in battle, I want you to have it." Blaise said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. _

_" Come on don't say that Blaise." _

_" Hey, everyone dies. The least we can do is die for a cause." _

_" Well I hope you don't plan on dying soon."_

_" Of course not mate, who would be around to keep an eye on you if I was gone." Blaise asked winking. _

Draco noticed the thing on which the shrine rested next; it was Blaise's chessboard. A heirloom passed down through his family, the board was set and he could see that the farthest pawn to the right was moved forward two places. That choked him up more than the ring. It was Blaise's move, the move he started each chess game with no matter how many times Draco had pointed out the stupidity of it.

_"I don't have to be devious in everything I do Draco, I like being afforded this small moment to be completely unfettered by my expectations, by my name." _

He never really questioned Blaise's style again after that only teasing him slightly, it would always cause Blaise to smile and shake his head. There was a rustle and Draco looked up to see everyone staring at him. He knew they did not expect a speech; they only looked at him for his next move. Sadly he didn't have the chance to be unfettered by his expectations, or his name. So he did what was asked of him, what was expected, he straightened his robes his impassive mass never slipping and he headed for the portrait hole stepping out elegantly and leading the whole…the almost whole of Slytherin house to the Great Hall and the awaiting mass.

What was that term? Ah yes. Draco was walking the green mile. The floor beneath him seemed to tell that he was walking towards his fate; Draco did not like what he was being told. His eyes stared straight forwards as he heard the pictures whispering he intentionally blocked out their voices, he hadn't realized he had reached the entrance hall until the ground leveled out. He paused for a moment and he felt two people come up beside him, he glanced to his sides and saw Theodore his face stony and Pansy Parkinson her grief barely controlled. He placed his hand on her shoulder, the only comfort he was allowed to give and she nodded schooling her face into a slightly more indifferent look.

Draco didn't even allow himself a deep breath before he moved forward, his friends at his side. He would face today like any other; he would not give those bastards the satisfaction.

"What do you think they would do if we smiled, or god forbid joked?" Blaise whispered trying to hide his grin as he looked at the other students littering the library, glancing at them as if they were planning something sinister.

_"Probably have a heart attack." Draco looked around before adding, " Shame really." _

_" Yes god forbid that a Slytherin know how to have fun." Blaise said and Draco heard the barely disguised bitterness, and the want that no one else would have recognized._

As he passed through the doorways, he felt every head turn his way and he stared back defiantly. He wouldn't let them see him crumble; he would never let them see his weakness. He knew he made an impressive sight flanked by his friends and followed by the whole of Slytherin house. Before this would have been a rush, but it didn't matter any more, there was no Blaise to laugh with or to talk about the dumbstruck students. He made is way to Slytherin table seating himself in the center facing the other tables and he felt Pansy and Theodore sit on either side of him but he didn't look at them, it would be too hard. He looked up and it hurt even more when there was no Blaise across from him. He looked to the walls noticing the black banners that hung there, how the bright sky had disappeared to be replaced by the darkest of nights and only one star shone but it was distant and barely visible.

He heard the murmurs and his fist clenched under the table. Draco wanted to pummel every last one of them. They were talking about Blaise he knew, he could feel their eyes directed his way and he turned his gaze to them to glare. He looked around those meeting his gaze becoming subdued. His eyes moved unwillingly to the Gryffindor table. What Draco saw surprised him, there was Hermione Granger looking directly at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying, she looked broken and he had no idea why. Around her the Gryffindors were talking and he saw Potter and Weasley trying to gain her attention but she kept her eyes fixed on his, as if trying to send him a message.

_" Stupid Granger thinks she's so special." Draco muttered._

_" Calm down Draco or you're going to kill it." Blaise said looking at the plants they were repotting with amusement. _

_" If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be so damned angry!" He hissed shoving the plant into the soil harshly earning him a squeak of protest._

_" She isn't all that bad." Blaise said blatantly ignoring Draco's look of surprise. _

_" Are we talking about the same Granger, Muggleborn, hangs around Pothead and Weasel? He asked._

_" Yes."_

_" What are you taking man?"_

_" Nothing, I have Ancient Runes with her." He said simply as if that explained everything. "I don't deny that she's a know it all-"_

_" Good."_

_" But she's better without the two idiots around, she knows how to have an intelligent conversation. Something I've sorely missed hanging around with you for so long." He teased._

_"I resent that."_

_" She's quite sly, you should hear the things she says, if she wasn't a Muggleborn she'd be a perfect fit for Slytherin." Blaise said._

_" What-"_

_" You'd like her if you gave her a chance, I know I do." Blaise said softly._

Could Draco have missed something? What had gone on between Granger and Blaise? '_ You'd like her if you gave her a chance, I know I do.'_ Had he judged his friend wrong all along? Was Blaise really doing more than just talking with Granger? Draco thought for a moment, did he really mind? Did the thought of Blaise with Granger make him dislike him, or miss him any less. No it didn't, it made him love his friend even more. He always did whatever he wanted.

Draco looked for the food but there was nothing on the table, and he instinctively looked at the teachers' table. Sure enough Dumbledore was looking at him, straight at him. He read those blue eyes so easily, perhaps he was supposed to. They showed his genuine sorrow, how he was sorry, so sorry. Draco might've been angry yesterday but he felt comfort in those liquid pools and he nodded but he didn't let emotion cross his face. He watched as Dumbledore rose to his feet and the hall quieted immediately.

" I believe you have heard the whispers filtering through out the castle." He said slowly looking around the room. " I would like to take this time to confirm the truth and halt any rumors." Another pause already it was excruciating. " Yesterday one of our own was taken from us. Blaise Zabini was a quiet boy to those outside of his house, but to those in it he was the loudest." A pause and Draco's mind rushed back to times in the common room listening to Blaise joke and laugh. " Blaise could be found laughing with his friends, playing chess, or studying. Blaise was valued by everyone who met him, who had a chance to see past the name of his house. He affected many people deeply." Dumbledore paused his eyes moving towards the Gryffindor table. " Blaise Zabini was brave." Draco closed his eyes for a moment collecting himself as a memory hit him.

_"I never want to see you back down Draco!" Blaise said angrily as he stared at his best friend. _

_" Calm down buddy." Draco said._

_" No! You have to understand. I know you Draco you aren't your father! I wont allow you to become like him! I wont ever let you do it Draco as long as I live you wont ever do it."_

_" What about you Blaise, what will you do when your father takes you to him?" Draco asked quietly._

_" I will die. I won't become what they want. I will forsake my family, I will give up everything, and I will kill myself before I become a Death Eater. I will never kill for some deranged ideal that I am better than someone else because I was born a Pureblood! And I won't allow you to either; I'll never allow it. Don't forget Draco you are strong."_

"He died standing up for what he believed in. Blaise always discouraged Pureblood notions and for that reason he is not here today. Yesterday Blaise was meant to become a Death Eater." There were gasps through the hall and he felt Pansy shudder beside him and he gripped her hand underneath the table. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Weasely say something, Granger turned towards him glared at him and whispered something fiercely that caused Weasely to look at his plate chastised and burning red.

" Blaise was brought to Voldemort to be branded with he Dark Mark and he refused. Blaise died for his values, Blaise died doing what he knew was right. Blaise Zabini was brave, he was good, and he will be missed." Dumbledore finished. " Before I end I ask you all to rise and drink to Blaise, for Blaise Zabini who was strong in the face of evil." Every person in the hall got to their feet holding their goblets, Draco's eyes were transfixed on Granger whose eyes were overflowing with tears as she shakily raised her cup in the air and slowly brought it to her lips, drinking even as sobs wracked her body. The students sat as a whole the Slytherins remained standing for a moment and Draco broke his expectations.

" To Blaise." He said loudly holding his goblet in the air and his eyes stayed on Granger as she raised her cup again and drank with the rest of them.

_"…She'd be a perfect fit for Slytherin." _A voice whispered in his mind.

He sat down and the Slytherins followed, the eyes of everyone transfixed by this unusual display of emotion, though nothing got past their masks their eyes showed their grief. He took a deep breath and looked up towards Granger again to see her gone. He looked around quickly and saw her walking towards the Slytherin table. What is she doing? He wondered watching as she walked proudly her back straight and her shoulders back, but the tears could still be seen glistening on her cheek. She was walking down the length of the table now and he heard the people whispering, but her eyes stayed locked with his, she finally came a stop in front of him and took a shuddery breath.

" I'm sorry Draco." She whispered and he wondered if she was talking about Blaise's death, or their secret. He looked at her eyes and saw his pain reflected there.

" I'm sorry too Hermione." He whispered and she nodded fresh tears running down her face. She turned to Pansy who Draco was surprised to see crying, silent sobs echoing through her slight frame. What happened next would be etched in his mind forever. Hermione reached a hand out gently and took Pansy's in hers. Pansy looked up in surprise and as she saw the other crying girl her tears came quicker but she stood. Draco wondered momentarily if Pansy would strike her. Hermione looked into the girls eyes and pulled her to her hugging her tightly against her body, Pansy's arms wrapped around the smaller girl and she buried her face in Hermione's hair. The two girls shook with the combined sobs as the stunned school looked on. There they were two people, no longer a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, affected by the same death, their tears mingled as they dripped to the ground. They clutched at each other seeming to hold on for dear life and tears fell elsewhere as everyone witnessed the breaking of hearts.

Draco could not forget the sight of Pansy and Hermione holding on to each other so tightly, and he wanted someone to hold him, to help him through his grief. He lay in his bed and closed his eyes letting sleep claim him slowly.

_He sat by the lake under the tree that Blaise and him frequented often during any weather. He was staring at the sun as it set and the black night sky appeared. He heard the steps coming toward him but he didn't turn around, he already knew whom it was._

_" It's beautiful tonight isn't it?" Blaise asked reclining next to Draco._

_" It always is." He whispered._

_" Don't hate me for leaving." Blaise said. " I thought we had longer, I wanted to say goodbye to you before I left." _

_" You knew?" Draco asked angrily._

_" I told you Draco. I said I would never become a Death Eater, I said I would die before that happened." _

_" Was it worth it? You left me behind!" He yelled._

_" I miss you already knowing you'll be here without me, but it was worth it. I would do it again. It's worth dying for a cause Draco." Blaise said._

_" I'll be alone without you."_

_"You'll never be alone Draco, I wouldn't do that to you." Blaise said. _

_" Is this real? This talk?" Draco asked urgently._

_" It's real." Blaise laughed. "You'll understand when you die." They sat in silence for a moment. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hermione." He said lightly._

_" It's okay mate." Draco said._

_" I'm glad you said that, it means a lot."_

_" She's not actually all that bad." Draco whispered and he watched Blaise grin. " Did you see her today?" Draco asked and Blaise's grin faded away._

_" Yeah I did." He whispered the ghost of tears appearing in his eyes. " Can you do something for me Draco?" He asked continuing as Draco nodded, "Will you tell her I love her? That I miss her and I want her to continue being happy without me. Tell her that I want to see her smile and laugh everyday. Tell her I love her laugh and I want to hear it.. Will you mate?" He asked._

_" Of course." Draco said._

_" One last thing Draco before I leave." _

_" Yeah?"_

_" Promise me you'll be strong? Promise me you won't ever become a Death Eater. Promise that you'll laugh and smile everyday. Promise me that you wont forget me. Promise to remember that I love you and I'll miss you." _

_" I promise Blaise." Draco whispered tears starting to fall down his face._

_" I'll miss you mate, we had some good times, don't forget that." He said standing up. _

_" You're leaving?" Draco asked hurriedly getting to his feet. _

_" I got to go sometime." Blaise sighed and walked towards Draco grabbing him in his arms and hugging him tightly, Draco could feel his arms it felt so real. " Keep on living, I don't want to see your sorry hide for a long tim,e forty years at the least." Blaise added laughing. He let go and began to walk away before turning back. "Hey mate catch." He yelled throwing something at Draco, which he caught deftly. " I always said I wanted you to have my ring!" His voice seemed distant and Draco wanted to say so much. _

_" Blaise-"_

_" I already know." He heard Blaise say clearly even though he was fading quickly. Soon he was gone and Draco looked towards the sky again, he blinked before staring. There in the sky twinkled one lonely star and it seemed to wink at him, he smiled slightly. _

Draco woke quickly looking around to see his four-poster bed surrounded by the others and he pushed aside a stray piece of hair, his hand opened from the tight fist, and something dropped onto his sheets. He stared at the small silver ring, before reaching out and taking it in his hand. It was Blaise's ring, the sliver shining brightly, it was simple with no decoration. Draco rolled it in his hand and he noticed an inscription on he inside. He struggled to see, bringing the ring close to face.

"_There will be more wars until men grow brave enough to stop them."_

He sat motionless for a moment staring at those words, his breathe caught in his chest and he realized the reality of it all. Blaise was never coming back. He would never be there to joke with Draco, to encourage him when he felt he couldn't go on, to tell him that he had the strength that he was brave enough to do whatever he wanted. There was no Blaise to remind him that he wasn't his father. There was no Blaise anymore.

He got up and left his dormitory heading for the entrance hall, he would go sit by the lake in their usual spot. He walked out of the doors and glanced towards the lake. What he saw made his heart stop. There was a figure standing there and he was sprinting, all of his being hoping that everything had been a bad dream. He reached the edge of the lake his breath coming harshly, " Blaise!" He called and the figure turned towards him. He stumbled over stopping in front of them and trying to discern their features. His heart dropped as the familiar face of Hermione became clear.

" Draco?" She questioned.

" He wanted me to tell him that he loved you." Draco blurted out and watched her face show surprise.

" What are you-"

" Blaise he told me that he wants you to be happy, that he wants you to laugh and smile, and that he misses you." He said and he saw a tear drip down her face and her mouth opened but she couldn't say a word. Wordlessly she turned towards the lake and Draco went to stand beside her. He looked up the sky, it was pitch black but for one star that seemed to wink at him, he felt a smile on his lips and he looked over to see Hermione smiling at the same star as him.

The sun began to rise as the night faded into another, but he would never forget the day God turned his back on the Slytherins.

A/N: slightly sad but again I just got the idea so I wrote it. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters


End file.
